Falling in Love at a Starbucks
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Buzz retelling how he met one of my original characters back in his Star Command days. I know there is a similar character to Celeste in the series, but I pretty much forgot about everything in it. Plus, Buzz deserves better.


"I was on star leave in the Andromeda Galaxy. Since I had a well-deserved vacation from fighting the evil emperor Zurg, I could breathe a little easier. I was sitting in a Starbucks, since they are absolutely everywhere, in my suit. I knew it was an oxygen rich planet, but the suit and I just became one. I have only switched to another suit (that looks exactly the same) when I get covered in plasmic goo and it needs to be cleaned. I was drinking something I recognized was more sugary stuff than coffee when I saw her. Her dark blonde hair tumbled down her back in curls. Her skin was a rich tan. Her eyes were the color of the sea. I stared at her, not meaning to, of course. But who couldn't stare at such a beautiful specimen of womanhood. She looked inhuman and not alien at the same time. She walked over.

'Are you Buzz Lightyear?' She asked.

'Yes. You are beautiful.' I know that sounds forward, but for me it was stating the obvious.

'Thanks. Why do you wear your suit?' She asked.

'Me and the suit are one.' I answered, trying to sound as cool as possible and apparently succeeding.

'Cool.'

'What is your name?' I asked.

'Celeste Nebula. Sorry I didn't start with that.' She answered, turning her head down a bit.

'It is okay.' I said, guiding her head up. 'Do you have on makeup? I seriously cannot get over how beautiful your face is.'

'Thanks Buzz Lightyear. And no.' She answered

'Call me Buzz.' I instructed. Celeste's eyebrow raised as she sat down beside me with her Frappuccino.

'So how does it feel to be in Star Command?' Celeste asked. As I was about to speak, she pointed out. 'I really want to be in it.' I raised my eyebrow.

'It is amazing. I love space. I have no idea why you aren't in the front lines.' I mentioned.

'You haven't even seen me in action yet. I was about to be accepted as a space secretary, but I don't want to be lodged behind a desk. I have determination. I have strength. I have smarts. I am not just a pretty face. I know I can be just as good as the boys. I am a hard worker and I don't want to be in because of my looks.' Celeste explained

'Alright. What were you thinking? Maybe putting an alien mask over your head while doing basic trial procedures?' I asked, jokingly. She smiled.

'Well, do you want to explain a little more about what you need?' I asked. I would give her the world, a smart strong and amazingly hot woman was exactly what I needed.

'Hit it!' She exclaimed to the band, as if she had been waiting for a Star Command officer to come in and stare at her just so she could do this musical number. She gave me a flash of her smile.

'I saw a spider and I didn't scream

'Cause I can shoot it with my phaser

Just double dog dare me

And I chose combat classes over ballet

And I take these suckers down

'Cause they just get in my way

The way you look at me is kinda like a pretty face

The blank stare never leaving the place

Is the kind of thing I kinda wanna erase

So I just wanna be one of the boys

One of your guys

Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight

That I don't wanna be one of the girls

Pretty in pearls

One of the boys

So over time things may change

Because I am a romantic and love my glee

But still I study Virginia Wolfe religiously

And I walked right into here and caught you staring at me

'Cause I know what you know

But now you're gonna have to take my number

It's OK

Maybe one day

But not until you give me my R-E-S-P-E-C-T

'Cause I just wanna be one of the boys

One of your guys

Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight

That I just wanna be your sidekick

When all the other guys got really sick

One of the boys

I wanna be a spaceman

Not a secretary

I wanna smell like dead droids

Not a those makeup humanoids' My eyebrow raised.

'But maybe one day, if you're lucky I'm gonna

Wanna make out, make out, make out with you' My jaw dropped. She lifted it.

'(Just wanna be) Just wanna be

(Just wanna be) Just wanna be

(Just wanna be)

'Cause I just wanna be one of the boys

One of your guys

Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight

That I don't wanna be one of the girls

Pretty in pearls

And one of the boys'

'You make it hard to treat you like a boy.' I pointed out.

'Well when you see me on the battlefield, defeating Zurg hopefully there are no misty-eyed lover boys. I want carnage, no romantic entanglements until I have been in a couple battles.' She said bluntly.

'Why?'

'Otherwise I will fall too quickly.'

'Oh that makes sense. I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I am a good guy. Some of the others aren't nearly as progressive.' I explained

'Well, are you willing to take a chance on me?' She asked.

'Well, we should start you on basic training...' I started. She hugged me. 'I will see what the crew thinks of you.' I concluded, trying to sound impartial and not like my voice was faltering. She hugged me again.

'When do I start?' She asked.

'Now is good.' I answered, taking her back to the ship. I knew amongst the millions of gadgets and gizmos in that ship there was a small training area. So I watched as she blasted droids in her Star Command uniform. She was amazingly agile and strong not to mention the figurative eyes in the back of her head. She was perfect Star Command material.

So, I was ready to induct her. I stood beside her. Everyone stared like I was Jesus performing a miracle. She signed the papers and everyone cheered. No one gave her a hard time because of her gender. They knew the power she had. She could blast like no one else. Oh I miss Celeste. She was my favorite sidekick." Buzz explained.

"How do you miss someone you never knew? You are a toy!" Woody exclaimed, bringing Buzz back to reality.

"She was on my show, okay? Or in a fanfiction or something. I don't know but I saw an ad for her doll the other day and thought of her." Buzz explained. "I mean think about it. What if you lost Bo Peep or Jessie?" He asked.

"I don't have memories of an oddly adult past, Buzz." Woody explained.

Buzz rolled his eyes. He saw the most beautiful Barbie knock off in a Star Command uniform ever, Celeste. His Celeste. He ran to her. She smiled "Finally you have that stupid helmet off so we can kiss!" She exclaimed. She kissed Buzz.

"How was this even a kids show?" Woody asked.

"I missed you. Lets go kick some Zurg butt!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my Spock I love you." Buzz said.

"I love you too! Lets GO!" She exclaimed.

"You aren't going to tell her she is a toy yet are you?" Woody asked.

"Of course not! That is YOUR job." Buzz answered, chasing after Celeste. Woody rolled his eyes as Buzz and Celeste ran off to fight invisible villains.


End file.
